lizzaydizzayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Minithepeanut/Viva Lol Vegas - Chapter One
K, so this is my original story, featuring Maarcciriniz, and some extras. Yes, I do just like writing that fucking word. Anyway, no guarantees on the next chapter, and I'm sorry about the Kristal character. Cc wouldn't let me call her Kris. bc she's lame Also, lots of Ciz, Ccini, Marcini and Zarco in this chapter. Please don't take offense bc it's just me being fucking epic an idiot and all that crap. ---- Mini, Ciria, CeeCee, Carlaay and Marco all passed glances at each other as Liz started rambling on and on to them about some movie she saw where people went to Vegas. It had been going on for the past hour, and honestly, they were getting really fucking sick of it. Finally, Ciria decided to do what they were all hoping for and slapped her, telling her to shut up, and announced to the group that she had an idea. Ciria tried to announce her idea but every time she did, Liz would start singing country music over the top of her because she’s annoying like that. After about three hours of Ciria trying to make her suggestion, Liz’s voice disappeared, and everyone started clapping, when Ciria told everyone that they were going to Vegas. Marco and Mini were very excited about the idea, and started secretly planning about how they could ditch the group when they got there and play checkers or poker, depending on what they felt like, meanwhile CeeCee and Carlaay, the good girls, started pointing out the holes in Ciria’s idea, like how none of them were old enough to go in a casino, and Mini was the only one that could drive, when Ciria slapped both of them and pulled out some fake ids from her back pocket, making everyone wonder how long she had been planning this. CeeCee reluctantly told Ciria that there was still one hole in their plan. There was six of them, while their car could only hold five people. They considered renting a car, but unfortunately, you have to be twenty five to do that, and their fake ids only said they were twenty two, when Marco made the great suggestion of tying up Liz and putting her in the trunk, Mini agreed that Marco’s idea was fucking brilliant, and pulled out a few ropes from her handbag, which were probably in there for something really fucking kinky. Liz tried screaming, but, this author likes continuity, so she physically couldn’t, on account of her lost voice. Ciria held Liz down, while Marco and Mini tied her up, because they were really good at tying people up, and then Carlaay and Ciria helped Marco and Mini carry Liz out to the car while CeeCee opened the doors for them, and locked them up behind. Once Liz was in the boot, Mini adjusted her mirrors, made sure everyone had their seatbelts on, put the key in the ignition, turned the handbrake off, put the car in drive, and started out on the open road, which didn’t start after they were out of the CBD area which had highly condensed traffic and very short roads. After several hundred miles, four rest stops/check on Liz stops, and four attempts at finding their way via road maps, they finally made it to Las Vegas. The neon lights lit up the night sky, except for Liz’s night sky, because she couldn’t really see anything from inside the car boot. Ciria, Carlaay, CeeCee and Marco were all fangirling about how fucking beautiful it was, while Mini couldn’t because she had to keep her eyes on the road. Liz tried to ask Carlaay to take a photo for her because Carlaay was the nice girl, who would probably do that, but Liz’s voice never fully returned and the car trunk muffled her squeaky voice anyway, so no one could hear her until they pulled up to the really dirt-cheap motel they were staying at. Mini, Carlaay, CeeCee and Ciria all unanimously decided that Marco would be the one to pay for their room and get the key because the guy at the office was all creepy and sweaty and scared them a little bit. Marco walked up to the sweaty guy, and asked him if he could rent out a room for six people, when the guy pointed out that there was only four people with him, and then creepily asked if he needed someone to fill the extra space, and suggestively raised his eyebrows. Marco was both mortified and disgusted and said that he didn’t need him to fill that space, because he was straight. The creepy guy then said in his really fail attempt at a sultry voice that Marco wasn’t the first person to say that to him, and winking again, then sliding him the room key and a piece of paper that said Z <3 555-0183, because if television has taught me anything it’s that every American phone number starts with 555. Marco shuddered as he walked back to the car, where Mini, Ciria, CeeCee and Carlaay were untying Liz. Liz asked Marco what the piece of paper was, revealing her really squeaky voice which everyone started laughing at. Marco said she could have it, and tried to hand it to her, but her hands were being untied by Carlaay and CeeCee who were trying to comprehend how Mini and Marco tied knots so well, then contemplating what else those ropes might have been used for and creeping themselves out. After a lot of thought, Marco put the piece of paper in his pocket, and easily untied Liz’s wrists, because he’s good at untying knots too, then handed Liz the piece of paper. Liz admired the writing and asked Marco who Z was, when Marco told her it was someone who had a crush on her, and wanted her to call him later that night. Liz started squealing at the thought of a secret admirer, but her voice sounded absolutely fucking retarded and she got a bit embarrassed, especially when she started wondering if Z could see her, which, as you already know, he can, but that’s beside the point. The six of them decided to walk up to their room, just past the icebox. Marco unlocked the door, and let everyone else in first, when Mini notices a cockroach on the ground and jumps up into Marco’s arms, screaming, causing CeeCee, Carlaay, Ciria and Liz to ask what the fuck she’s screaming about. Mini tells them about the cockroach on the ground and all four of them jump up on the couch screaming. The creepy guy from reception runs up to their room and tries to ask Marco what the problem is, before noticing Mini, curled up in Marco’s arms and death-glaring her. Mini tells the guy that there’s a cockroach on the ground, and the guy pulls out a can of bug spray like it’s fucking common to carry one of those around and sprays the cockroach until it dies. Mini jumps out of Marco’s arms and gives him a kiss on the cheek, before trying to thank the bug spray guy who was preoccupied giving Marco his “You’re Dead To Me” stare. Ciria, CeeCee, Carlaay and Liz start screaming again when they notice a mouse crawling across the floor, and the receptionist interrupts his glaring at Mini and Marco to take care of the pest in the guest’s room. Mini silently tries to ask Marco what was up with that guy, but Marco somehow manages to disappear before Mini can talk to him. Mini starts calling out Marco’s name, when the reception guy walks out of their room with a mouse in a cage, nibbling on a bit of bread. Mini walks inside and asks the other girls if they’ve seen Marco, and Liz starts trying to say something about seeing him, but can’t because she just killed what was returning of her voice when she screamed. Ciria tries suggesting that Marco will probably just return, like he always does, when Mini starts yelling at her about how Marco will return too late and then they won’t be able to play checkers or poker or anything. CeeCee starts tweeting about the situation when Mini throws her phone out the window and onto the ground outside. CeeCee is about to complain about how much her phone costs, when Carlaay suggests that they split up, and try and find him. Mini immediately agrees with Carlaay’s plan and decides to split everyone up into pairs, before realising that there are only five of them now that Marco left, and she can’t go with Marco, like she originally planned to. Ciria immediately offers to be Carlaay’s partner, saying she’d do anything not to be with Liz, when CeeCee says that somebody has to go with Liz in case something bad happens and she can’t call back, then quickly adds that she’s going with Mini. Carlaay and Ciria stare at each other for a brief moment before racing to say “Not It,” when Liz runs up and hugs Ciria. Carlaay starts laughing at Ciria, and Mini finalises everything saying that Ciria and Liz are going together, and hitting a gavel on the cheap dresser which falls to bits, causing Ciria to complain and beg for her to change it. Mini starts glaring at Ciria and reiterates her decision, saying, “CIRIA AND LIZ ARE GOING TOGETHER. I GAVELLED IT.” Ciria is visibly annoyed, but is kind of terrified of upsetting their driver and the person holding the gavel, so she drags Liz by the hand as they walk out of the room and get a taxi. CeeCee, Mini and Carlaay organise to meet up at the casino down the road in twenty minutes, and Carlaay sets off on an adventure, while Mini and CeeCee walk out to where Mini threw CeeCee’s phone. CeeCee notices two phones on the ground, both identical, as the cases fell of both of them, and she picks up one, trying to type in her passcode, when two more girls walk up to them, and one of them asks what they’re doing with her phone. CeeCee tries to explain that she found two phones on the ground, before looking up and noticing the uncanny resemblance to the girl in front of her. She looked over at Mini, who was staring at the other girl the same way. CeeCee eyed over the girl in front of her before asking if her name was CeeCee. The girl started laughing and said that CeeCee was a ridiculous name, before adding that her name was Kristal, and her friend’s name was Kiara, and Mini introduced herself to both of the girls. Mini asked Kiara and Kristal what they were doing in Vegas, when Kiara told her that they worked there. CeeCee obliviously doesn’t notice their scantily clad attire and asks them what they do for a living, and Mini whacks her on the arm, whisper-yelling “Oh my god, CeeCee, you can’t just ask a prostitute what they do for a living!” when Kristal speaks up and says that they work in the circus for a living, and then they work the high end of the streets for more money. CeeCee is a bit disturbed by this, because she’s a good fucking girl, but Mini is used to it since she comes from a pretty ghetto neighbourhood, except she’s Australian, so they call it bogan, not ghetto, although she finds it a bit odd that they’re at a dirt-cheap motel if they’re high end. Kiara asks the girls if they’d like to go out and get to know each other over dinner, and Mini quickly agrees, obviously forgetting about her previous arrangement to find Marco and meet Carlaay at the casino. Meanwhile, at the casino, Carlaay was waiting for Mini and CeeCee to give them a status report. Carlaay sat over near the pokey machines, waiting for them to arrive, and after forty-five minutes, Carlaay decided she’d give the machine a try, even if she wasn’t sure how it worked. First she tried putting in a quarter like they always do in movies, when the cute guy sitting next to her chuckled at her efforts and said that she couldn’t win anything by putting a quarter in. Carlaay sassily asked him how much money he puts in each time, and he’s all five bucks, and then Carlaay was all, “and how much have you won?” which shut him up. Carlaay closed her eyes and pulled the lever, and slowly peeked her eyes open to see what happened, when she opened her eyes and saw that she’d won a hundred dollars. She started jumping up and down and screaming, drawing the attention of everyone, when the cute guy tells her a hundred bucks isn’t much, when she draws attention again to the fact that she’s still won more than him. Carlaay takes her first hundred dollars over to cash it in, when she notices one of the other games she’d seen in movies, and she decides to try her luck, even though she has no fucking clue what it’s called, or how it actually works. She hands over fifty dollars in casino chips and asks the roulette guy to put it all on 12. The guy asks her if she knows how the game works, but she just tells him to shut up and spin the wheel. Marco walks past Carlaay, and tries to see her face, but then laughs because Carlaay was too much of a good girl to gamble, and it obviously wouldn’t be her. Liz, however, is having a very silent argument with Ciria, who can’t stop laughing at her muteness. Ciria tells Liz to stop worrying, saying that they would find Marco easily, and then they could go out again and enjoy their night. Liz sighs, then follows Liz into the building, before realising that they’ve walked onto a game show set, in the middle of Las Vegas. Before Liz can even attempt to silently yell at Ciria, some lady is shoving clipboards into their faces, asking them to fill in all the details or get out. Ciria starts filling hers out, but Liz is more reluctant, so Ciria, in a sarcastic mockery, tells Liz that if she doesn’t want her to fill out the form for her, she should just say “no.” Liz tries saying no, then slaps Ciria on the face, but Ciria just laughs and says that she just has to say no. Back at the restaurant, Mini and Kiara were busy arguing over who should pay for the meal, when CeeCee got sick of them trying to make the other one pay and said she’d pay for it, and reminded Mini that they were supposed to meet Carlaay at the casino. Kristal asks them why they have to leave, and tells them they should go have fun, rather than live by some schedule, seeing as they’re not staying in Vegas for long. CeeCee says that they’re right, but adds that Carlaay would be getting really worried by now, because they were supposed to meet her there an hour ago, when Mini, while getting quite agitated asks why they can’t just send Kiara and Kristal there, and go have fun. CeeCee starts silently yelling at Mini saying they can’t just go ask a prostitute to pretend to be them for a day, when Mini explains that they’re prostitutes, and they would’ve been asked things that were a lot stranger. Kristal eavesdrops on their conversation and says that she was looking for a way to get a day off work, anyway, and that it would be fun getting to know someone new. CeeCee starts rattling on about how irresponsible it would be, when Mini starts begging her to do it, when CeeCee finally gets pissed off enough at Mini that she decides switching lives with prostitutes would be a good idea. Category:Blog posts Category:Marcini Category:Maarcciriniz Category:Fanfiction